Happy Birthday, Girls!
by marisa lee
Summary: How each of the RowdyRuffs helps their counterpart celebrate their eighteenth birthday. Inspired by my sweet sixteen! Three-shot.
1. Easy Bake Lovin'

**Title: Happy Birthday, Girls!**

**Rating: T, for some strong language and sexual content**

**Part one: Easy Bake Lovin' (Blossom)**

**Pairing: Reds**

**Summary: Pending three-shot. How each of the RowdyRuffs celebrates their counterpart's eighteenth birthday. Part one: Easy Bake Lovin' (Blossom).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls.**

**A/N: This is a pending three-shot inspired by my 16th birthday, which is this Sunday! :) Each chapter or 'part' will describe how each of the Girls celebrates their eighteenth birthday with their boyfriend (the ruffs, of course). I know it's overly cheesy and it's been done a million times, but I just couldn't resist. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**PS: MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL VOTING FOR THIS MONTH'S CONTEST ON MY PAGE!**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**Part One: Easy Bake Lovin' (Blossom)**

"Eighteen. Wow. You're old."

Blossom rolled her eyes and smacked her redheaded boyfriend playfully on the arm. The couple was in the car on their way back from Blossom's favourite fancy restaurant in downtown Townsville. Brick had treated his girl to a movie, a fancy dinner, and they were now headed back to Brick's apartment for Blossom's 'birthday surprise'. Blossom was secretly (yet it was increasingly obvious at the same time) praying that her boyfriend had gotten her what she had been hoping for for months: a telescope. The Orion SpaceProbe 130ST Equatorial Reflector, to be exact. She had the perfect backyard for stargazing—treeless and clear—if only she had a telescope. She'd asked the Professor for such a gift so many times she'd lost count—and yet, he'd surprised her with a brand new car.

Oh, she was by no means disappointed by the new flashy red Chevrolet, but the telescope was now a distant wish... until Christmas, that is. But there was still a small glimmer of hope in her eyes when Brick had told her to expect a 'huge surprise' that night.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. He just grinned. He was only a year younger than her, but he always acted as if they were ten years apart.

As the twosome pulled into the driveway and walked up the sidewalk to the door, Blossom was nearly shaking with excitement. She was almost positive he'd gotten her the telescope. She could practically see it now... the sleek, shiny eyepiece, the strong black tripod tall and ominous...

Blossom gripped Brick's arm tightly as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. He led her inside and she twirled around expectantly, waiting for him to show her the way into the bedroom. He flicked on a light switch to reveal a gigantic box wrapped in hot pink wrapping paper, and tied with a glittering white bow. It was sitting on the bed just begging to be torn open by Blossom.

She smiled widely and looked to Brick, who gestured towards the package indicating for her to have at it. She literally leapt at the box, ripping the paper to shreds, leaving nothing but the few pieces of tape still stuck to the package. Brick made his way around the bed, collecting the shreds of wrapping that his girlfriend discarded and balling it up in his hands.

When at last she'd unwrapped the entire package, she stood back in awe and wonderment.

"Oh, thank you so much Brick, it's a—"

She stopped dead. Wait a second. Her eyes went wide at what she saw before her. It wasn't the Orion SpaceProbe. Not at all. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disappointment on her forehead as she turned in question to her boyfriend, who grinned widely, expecting her reaction. It was...

"An easy bake oven?" she gasped, utterly disappointed, and admittedly a bit ticked off. What in the hell was he thinking?

Brick's grin was enough to light up the room completely. "Don't you just love it?" he asked eagerly, placing a hand on the box. "It's one of those vintage ones, with the old spatulas!"

He patted the side of the box and looked at her with such a twinkle in his eyes, she felt awful.

Blossom's heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach. She thought she might be sick. Her boyfriend had told her to expect a huge surprise, something she'd been looking forward to for a while... and here he was, shoving an _easy bake oven _under her nose! What the bloody hell?! She hadn't wanted an easy bake oven since she had been six years old.

She blinked back the tears stinging her eyes and smiled weakly at Brick. He was so sweet, really, but at the same time, he was such a bloody git. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. He was so eager for her to love this gift... She couldn't let him see her obvious disappointment.

"Yeah... I love it," she said weakly, placing her hand over his on the box.

Brick laughed. "Well, go on, open it up! Bake me something!" he patted the sides of the box again.

Blossom signed and closed her eyes tightly. She opened them slowly and began to pop open the box. She didn't even look as she reached her hands inside.

But the thing (whatever it was) inside the box was most definitely _not_ an easy bake oven. She blinked. Her eyes met Brick's. He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. Looking inside the box, she saw something she'd lost hope for only a few minutes ago. Her heart skipped a beat.

"The... The... _Brick_!" she spluttered breathlessly, pulling the contraption out of the box. _An Orion SpaceProbe 130ST Equatorial Reflector Telescope_. Her jaw hit the floor as she turned the eyepiece over in her hands disbelievingly. "I can't believe this! You actually got it... you _really_ got it!"

Brick's smile didn't leave his face as he watched the auburn-haired beauty instantly fall in love with the telescope. "You really thought I got you an easy bake oven?" was all he had to say, that signature smirk on his face.

Blossom flushed a deep red and turned to him now, her face drained of all expression. "You asshole," she hissed playfully, earning a laugh from her counterpart.

"Happy birthday, babe," he said, planting a kiss on her temple.

Blossom squinted. "I couldn't believe you got me a damn _easy bake oven_!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "I was so confused, I mean really! What kind of asshole—"

"Oh, lighten up, Blossy, I was just having a little fun!" her face fell. "Besides... you should've seen your face when you found out what it was!" he burst into a fit of laughter, wiping his eyes where tears began to form. "Hoo, I wish I would've brought my camera!"

Blossom scoffed and punched him on the shoulder, as hard as she could this time. He flinched and grasped his shoulder in pain. "That's for being an asshole," she said coldly.

For an instant, he thought he'd gone too far, and he almost regretted his decision of tricking her. But then she leaned towards him and pressed her lips sensually against his, gripping the front of his shirt between her fingers and snaking her tongue sneakily in between his shocked lips.

"And that," she whispered, pulling away and leaving him lightheaded and giddy, "was for being the greatest boyfriend in the world."

She smiled softly and turned back to the box on the bed, lifting out a few more pieces to her new telescope.

"So," she said, breaking the silence, Brick still overcoming the shock that her kiss had left him in. "You're going to put this together for me, right?"

* * *

_Your reviews could help provide twisty straws for strawless camels in Egypt._


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me, Idiot

**Title: Happy Birthday, Girls!**

**Rating: T, for some strong language and sexual content**

**Part Two: Shut Up and Kiss Me, Idiot (Bubbles)**

**Pairing: Blues**

**Summary: Pending three-shot. How each of the RowdyRuffs celebrates their counterpart's eighteenth birthday. Part Two: Shut Up and Kiss Me, Idiot (Bubbles).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls.**

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry, those camels got their straws—especially Marvin! xD Here we have the second part, featuring the blues. Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I'm having a lovely day :) Enjoy! :)**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**Part Two: Shut Up and Kiss Me, Idiot (Bubbles)**

Bubbles didn't particularly hate her job, but it wasn't her favourite place in the world. One would think that working as a veterinary tech would be full of perks—and it would have been, if Bubbles was actually under that official title. But she wouldn't become 'Bubbles Utonium, DVM' for quite some years of hard, grueling med school. But she tried to keep a cheery face when she worked each day as a secretary at the Townsville Veterinary Clinic, though said position had restrictions.

She wasn't allowed to touch the animals, or go back into the hospital rooms. She simply sat at the front desk in the waiting area and filed paperwork, called out names and reassured clients that the doctor would be with them as soon as he could be. She couldn't help but daydream each time a certain situation arose that called for her attention. One day it would be her, Bubbles Utonium, DVM, behind those doors, treating kittens and giving medicine to dogs and exotic pets of all kind. One day...

But unfortunately, that day would not come for a while. After another long, excruciating day at the clinic, Bubbles dragged her feet up the sidewalk to her front door with a yawn. At least she had her birthday to look forward to tomorrow. She'd managed to gain a day off and she was absolutely ecstatic about the day she had planned. She was going to sleep in late (a rare occurrence), the Professor was taking her out for lunch, and then she was going out for a girls' night with her sisters and their friends.

Funny, though, she hadn't heard from Boomer, her boyfriend, in a while. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't mentioned anything about taking her anywhere for her birthday...

She frowned. Boomer was sure to have remembered. Although she didn't exactly put it past him to forget. But why hadn't he said anything about it? Was he planning something? Did he have a surprise for her in mind? Maybe... He _was _a pretty sappy guy...

Bubbles crossed over the threshold of her home deep in thought. So deep in thought, she didn't even realize the dozens of red roses strewn across the carpet as she entered. She unknowingly stepped right over them tiredly and tossed her keys and purse onto the couch. She made a beeline for the fridge in the kitchen and snatched a glass bottle of vanilla frappucino out, unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Her sisters and the Professor were, no doubt, asleep at this time of the night. She didn't expect to run into anyone as she took the drink and walked back into the living room.

This time, she noticed the roses. She stopped dead in her tracks and did a double take, a confused half-smile playing at her lips. She noticed that there were at least a dozen of the long-stemmed flowers scattered on the floor in front of the door, and they looked to have been carefully placed in a line, leading up the stairs.

This, she knew, hadn't been just a mere coincidence. She smiled wider now, following the trail of flowers excitedly up to her room, taking the stairs two at a time. Her tired, after-work fatigued feeling was long gone, replaced with the giddy, excited butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

When she reached the door to her room, there were many more roses outside, the door was shut, and a wonderful fragrance hit her as she cracked open the door carefully. She bit her lip to keep from emoting as she opened the door slowly.

What she saw almost made her melt. She scanned the room as slowly as she could, taking in the colours and beautiful aroma of the hundreds and hundreds of roses that littered her floor, her desktop, her bed, and her dresser. There were literally roses _everywhere_, adding a devilish red splash to her normally blue-tinted bedroom.

She looked up, a glint of white catching her eye. A soft, squealing noise escaped her lips as she noticed the entire ceiling was completely hidden from view behind at least a hundred plain white balloons.

As her eyes lowered again and fixed on the center of the room, she gasped, dropping the frappucino that was in her hads and sending it tumbling to the floor. Luckily, it didn't spill, and the bottle rolled harmlessly out of the way as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

For in the center of the room, there was a gigantic white teddy bear, and hiding behind the teddy bear was the greatest present Bubbles had ever received. Boomer shifted the teddy bear to reveal his shy, grinning face. He was dressed in fancy black slacks and a pressed blue shirt, his dirty blonde hair slicked black handsomely. A faint pink blush coloured his cheeks as he stepped towards Bubbles from behind the bear, offering to her a single blue rose.

"Happy birthday, Bubbles," he said softly.

Bubbles was utterly speechless. Her hands hadn't left her mouth, covering each other and preventing her from squealing loudly. She couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and spilling over her cheeks.

As soon as Boomer saw her crying, he dropped the blue rose onto the bed with the red ones and closed the distance between them. He brought his hands to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey, hey, Bubbles, don't cry," he said frantically. "Did I do something wrong? Was it the balloons? I knew I shouldn't have gotten so many... They're gonna deflate and... Oh man."

Bubbles shook her head quickly but allowed him to continue to wipe her tears away. She was laughing into her hands but it sounded to Boomer like she was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know—"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you idiot," Bubbles said quickly, pulling her hands away from her mouth and wrapping them around his neck.

Boomer's confused eyes went wide as she kissed him, and his limbs were locked in place for a moment, his hands still resting on the sides of her face, but soon he reacted by lowering them to her waist and kissing her back in full.

When Bubbles broke the kiss for air, an eternity had gone by and Boomer was feeling a bit lightheaded. The tears clung to Bubbles' eyelashes as she grinned widely at him, staring into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"You're the best," she said to him quietly, pecking him on the nose. He beamed, overjoyed that she was not, at all, disappointed with her gift.

"Well, that depends who you're comparing me to," he replied, raising an eyebrow and squeezing his girlfriend around the waist.

She rolled her damp eyes and allowed her gaze to travel over the rose-strewn room again.

"I hope you're planning on cleaning this up before the Professor wakes up tomorrow."

Boomer tilted his head back with an exasperated groan, but pulled her in for another quick kiss.

* * *

_For every review, I will personally pour a glass of rotten milk over Justin Bieber's head c:_


	3. Please, Butch?

**Title: Happy Birthday, Girls!**

**Rating: T, for some strong language and sexual content.**

**Part Three: Please, Butch? (Buttercup)**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Summary: Pending three-shot. How each of the RowdyRuffs celebrates their counterpart's eighteenth birthday. Part Three: Please, Butch? (Buttercup).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls.**

**A/N: OK SO GUESS WHAT ?! NEW CONTEST WORD. This month's word is SCHOOL, chosen by kuku88. Start gettin those one shots in before the deadline! Info's up on my profile, of course. **

**For the last chapter, I probably poured about anhundred glasses of milk on Justin Beaver. Because I felt like it. Thanks for your help in that endeavour! :D And last but not least, we have part three! Sorry it took me so long to post... I had a lot of stuff on my mind! It's my favourite part, of course, because of the greens! ;) be cautious, it's got some uh... sexual content... but do you expect any less from me? Haha, enjoy! :D**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**Part Three: Please, Butch? (Buttercup)**

It was game over. Again.

Butch scowled and tossed his controller to the floor as his girlfriend laughed triumphantly. He was sitting on the couch with his knees spread apart and Buttercup on the floor, nestled in between them comfortably. He'd just lost to her in Mortal Kombat for what had to have been the sixtieth time that day. He had to remind himself never to challenge his girlfriend when she claims she's the best at something.

"Ha-ha, a perfect score yet again, Butch!" Buttercup cheered, twisting around to face him from her spot beneath him on the floor. He scowled again and she grinned. "What, you can't take losing to your girlfriend?"

She turned completely around, now on her knees in front of him, resting her elbows on his thighs with a playful look in her eyes.

"I let you win," Butch lied through gritted teeth. "Only 'cuz its your birthday."

Now it was Buttercup's turn to scowl. She needn't be reminded that today she turned eighteen grand years old. She felt like half her life was gone by and she'd done nothing she'd always wanted to do. Like skydiving. And bungee jumping!

"I wish I could be a kid forever," Buttercup sighed, resting her chin on Butch's left knee and looking lazily up at him.

"You still act like a kid," he smirked. She growled in response, but aside from the gutteral noise she said nothing. She was deep in thought.

"There's a lot of stuff I really loved doing as a kid that I can't do now, you know?"

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Oh yeah, like making me explode?"

She punched him in the arm. "I can still do that, you know."

"I'd like to see you try," he smirked again.

Another punch to the arm and she held her fist above the spot just between his thighs. He flinched and made to cover himself, clenching her hips between his knees in the process. "Don't think I won't do it," she threatened. "Remember last time, you couldn't sit for a week."

He shuddered inwardly at the memory, his groin throbbing painfully even as he did so. He didn't want another episode like that. "Alright, so you still wanna be a kid," he said, veering her attention back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah," she said slowly, lowering her fist to her side. "But there's still some adult things that I want to be able to do as soon as possible." Buttercup mused, more to herself than anything else. But her boyfriend was curious. He raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

She stared into his eyes for a moment, debating whether or not she should answer this question. Of course, her ardour got the best of her and she grinned.

"Well..." she started, picking her head up and leaning forward a bit. But she stopped herself, another thought forming in her mind. "Butch, what are you getting me for my birthday?" she absently traced circles on his chest with her index finger, not looking at him, but that same half-smile playing at her lips.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You told me not to get you anything," he replied simply. At the sight of her eye-roll, he quickly corrected himself. "Er, I mean, what is it you want, anyways?"

The grin widened on her face and she continued to lean forward until her face was inches away from his. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "About those... _adult_ things..."

Before Butch had a chance to respond, she was kissing him; softly, but with a certain passion behind her lips that he couldn't quite place.

He pulled back after a moment of this and looked at her curiously.

"Are... Are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?"

Her only response was the movement of her lips down to his chin, his neck, his collarbone. He groaned and pushed Buttercup's shoulders away.

"Buttercup." he said sternly, warning her. "No."

A flash of fury crossed her eyes and she squinted. "Yes," she retorted, twirling her fingers in the side of his hair just behind his ear.

"No way."

Buttercup pouted. "I don't know who you are anymore," she asked exaggeratedly. He rolled his eyes. "What happened to my boyfriend, Butch, who didn't care about anything and always wanted adventure? Where's that Butch?"

Butch groaned again and tilted his head back. She was making it impossible for him to see straight. He really wanted to, god knows how badly he wanted to... But he couldn't. He'd made a promise. To himself and to her sister, Blossom. She'd made him promise nothing like this would happen right away when they'd gotten together...

...but Buttercup was being so damn difficult. The way she sat there in his lap, sticking out her bottom lip and pleading with him with those giant, seductive green eyes...

He reached out and put a hand to her face, pulling her chin towards his face testingly. She studied the blank expression in his eyes the whole time until their lips touched again. This time the kiss was soft and slow, gentle and careful. It took all of Butch's strength not to kick it up a notch. But Buttercup got tired of the softness and did it herself.

Pretty soon, Buttercup's knees were wrapped around his waist, her hands planted firmly on his chest. She snaked a hand up under his shirt, feeling his warm, bare chest and he moaned, exasperated, into her mouth. She needed to fucking stop it before he had a heart attack.

"Buttercup," he mumbled, pulling away again. "Seriously. I promised Blossom I wouldn't."

Buttercup scoffed. "Since when do you care about what Blossom says?"

He didn't have an answer to that. He just stared at her perfect form before him, literally begging for it. The more he thought about it, the more imbecile Blossom's promise sounded. Sure, he'd told her it wouldn't happen, but she didn't need to know. And he sure didn't have a problem with Buttercup giving it up to him...

"Please, Butch?" she whispered uncharacteristically into his ear, her voice sending shivers down his spine. She kissed him right on the soft, vulnerable skin behind his earlobe. Fuck, she was difficult.

He turned his head to hers and met her lips again. He couldn't take it anymore. It was like torture in the absolute worst degree. He scooped his arms under her thighs, lifting her up slightly and pulling her mouth deeper into the kiss. He wasted no time taking control and fighting for the upper hand—well, mouth. She shook with her eagerness and pleasure as he moved his lips away from hers and pressed them hotly to her soft shoulder, her supple neck, the very top of the crease between her perfect breasts.

Buttercup inhaled deeply and managed to gasp, "So, I take it that's a yes?"

But her boyfriend's only response was a low growl as he followed her curves up with his hands, reaching under her shirt to caress her bare waist and tummy.

Fuck Blossom. Who cared if she found out. Even a million annoying lectures from the ginger chick was totally worth this.

* * *

_Every review = a thousand dollars in monopoly money._


End file.
